Hielo en llamas
by GoldenDreams19
Summary: K' y Kula se unen con su equipo en unas vacaciones al Caribe. ¿Quién sabe que los espera? ¿Podrá la brisa caribeña traer a estos dos ex agentes de NESTS juntos? ¿Qué sucederá con las barreras que K' colocó todos estos años?
1. Vacaciones en la mira

**Diamantes en llamas **

**Hola! (: He regresado luego de, prácticamente un par de años (2 exactamente) a esta página para retomar un poco la escritura. Si bien, para quien alguna vez ha leído mi única historia de short-fics he parado de actualizar. **

**Algo que aclarar: mi primera y única historia de KOF "Desired Frozen Fire" son historias que empiezan y terminan en lo subido. No tienen continuaciones. Al menos, que, sean gustosas para algunos de ustedes y quieran una continuación (: **

_King of Fighters y sus derechos le pertenecen a SNK Playmore. *suspiros* _

Era una cálida mañana en la ciudad de Southtown, si bien podría ser normal para toda su población era, precisamente especial para un grupo de personas.

-¿Por qué hay tanto murmuro?- masculló K' al levantarse vagamente de su cama, y guiándose hacia la cocina encontró a ni más ni menos Whip, Diana y Kula con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¿Tienen una idea de qué hora es?- dijo con un tono aprensivo- Son las siete de la mañana. Por si no lo saben, las personas están durmiendo-

Whip hizo una mueca de lado rodando los ojos- Buenos días para ti también hermanito-

En ese momento los pesados pasos de una quinta persona hicieron su entrada en la cocina- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?-

-Whip. Será mejor que les digas ahora- anunció Diana rodeando un brazo por su hombro.

Dicho esto, el equipo tomó su respectivo lugar en la mesa. Mirando a la mujer de cabellos castaños dándole señal de que explicara lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Bien- comenzó- Como muchos saben, hemos tenido un largo, duro y trabajoso año en cuánto nuestro acomodo en la sociedad, las relaciones entre nosotros, trabajos, etc.-

-Por lo tanto- continuó Diana sonriendo- Hemos decidido ¡irnos de vacaciones!-

El cyborg sonrió de oreja a oreja- Eso es genial chicas, después de todo, todo lo que dices Seirah es cierto-

Kula no paraba de reírse ansiosamente- Van a ser las mejores vacaciones de nuestras vidas-

-TCH, nunca has tenido unas anteriores- interrumpió K' con su indiferencia- ¿Cómo sabes de que van a ser las mejores?

La peli azulada batió su cabeza- Simplemente lo presiento. Además- agregó sonriéndole dulcemente- Vamos a estar todos juntos-

-Conmigo NO cuenten- sentenció el peliblanco levantándose de su asiento para retomar su dulce sueño- Prefiero quedarme aquí, tener este espacio para mí solo y evitar a todo costa el contacto con las cantidades de familias turistas-

Whip se cruzó de brazos- Oh no, no- dijo deteniéndolo del brazo- Sabía que ibas a decir eso K', pero esta vez, lamento decirte que no te voy a seguir el juego-

Diana y el resto se quedaron inmutados ante la seriedad en las palabras de la ex- soldado.

-Irás a estas vacaciones, podrás convivir con las personas que te rodean, conocerás nuevos lugares y convivirás en otros espacios ¿me has escuchado hermano?- finalizó.

El muchacho de ojos azules grisáceos enarcó una ceja- ¿Desde cuándo te crees que puedes liderar mi vida? Ya tengo la edad suficiente para ser amo de MI vida- defendió tratándose de zafarse del brazo de su hermana.

-K'…escucha- murmuró Diana acercándose- Whip y yo de veras nos esforzamos en conseguir un lugar en el cual quedarnos, haz un intento y deja de ser tan idiota-

El cyborg se rio ante lo último, siendo prendado por una mirada de su mejor amigo- Lo siento viejo, pero las chicas tienen razón. Ten un poco más de consideración, después de todo- siguió- No hay nada aquí, que no puedas hacer allá-

Dado que, todos los ojos estaban puestos en él suspiró pesadamente y luego miró a Whip- Está bien Whip, iré- a lo que la misma emitió una sonrisa dulce y sincera.

-Pero no me pidas que me incluya en todas las actividades que quieran hacer. Simplemente eso me es imposible- dijo cruzando sus brazos en un tono poderosamente caprichoso.

Seirah solo se rio golpeando su hombro- Lo que tu digas K', lo que tu digas-

Terminado esto, cada uno optó por su camino para preparar las valijas, asegurarse que tuvieran pasaportes para su destino, hospedaje y demás información necesaria.

O.O.O

A la mañana siguiente Kula, fue la primera en despertarse, y como un niño en su primer día de clases, prácticamente corrió hacia el baño, se alistó y preparó un ligero desayuno para el resto de sus compañeros.

_No lo podía creer_- pensaba mientras preparaba un poco de café- _Voy a ir de vacaciones con K'. Si bien, viajamos una vez, no fue de lo esperado. Ahora… nos vamos por unas semanas, y, si en ellas no consigo ganar su corazón, pues… ¡ay qué más da, daré todo mi esfuerzo! _

La relación de los dos jóvenes ex enemigos de combate fue cambiando notoriamente con el paso de los años. De ser, en alguna vez, personas destinadas a matarse por intereses no personales sino más bien por quienes se los ordenaban a, volverse prácticamente "amigos" o compañeros les dio la oportunidad de conocerse verdaderamente, o al menos es lo que Kula demostraba, ya que K', seguía siendo K', y sus actitudes orgullosas y aspecto varonil rudo no habían cambiado para nada con el tiempo. De vez en cuando, la oportunidad de establecer una conversación se presentaba, duraba un par de minutos, ya que, es cuando el peliblanco notaba que se estaba dejando llevar por el momento.

_-Sin embargo tengo la esperanza, de que, en estas vacaciones, el verdadero K' Dash va a salir a la luz, no me importa que tan real sea lo que muestra o no…- _se dijo a sí misma Kula- _Sólo quiero que, me demuestre si cuenta con sentimientos hacia mí, como, los que yo tengo, obviamente hacia él._

La Pussycat sumida en sus pensamientos, se había completamente olvidado de haber dejado la cafetera prendida emitiendo un disgustoso sonido.

-¡¿NIÑA QUE NO OYES?!- gritó K' por detrás haciendo que, diera un pequeño brinco en su lugar.

-¿HUH? ¿Qué dices?- preguntó inocentemente volteándose hacia el aparato- ¡Oh!- exclamó riendo nerviosamente.

El muchacho rodó los ojos- Al menos me ahorraste el trabajo de apagar ese estúpido despertador. Odio los despertadores-

-¿Qué no odias tú?- una voz masculina más grave intervino por detrás- Buenos días- agregó en la dirección de la adolescente- Puedo notar que ese café se ve relativamente delicioso-

Kula sonrió con un leve rubor en las mejillas, al cual K' se quedó mirándola, giró su cabeza mascullando algo por debajo de sus dientes- Voy a bañarme- y con ello, salió de la sala.

Justo cuando éste estaba por entrar las dos mujeres salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones- Bien, veo que hemos empezado al menos la mañana con el pie correspondiente-

K' se encogió de hombros y con indiferencia tomó su toallón y resumió cerrando la puerta.

O.O.O

-¡Esto será emocionante!- gritó Kula una vez adentro del avión, se encontraba en un asiento del lado de la ventana donde su muñeca reposaba- ¿Qué piensas tú K'?-

-Me da exactamente lo mismo- fueron las únicas palabras emitidas de su voz glacial- Son solo nubes niña-

Del otro lado de los asientos se encontraban Whip y Diana, seguidas de un muy entretenido Máxima con la pantalla táctil de su asiento archivando toda la data del vehículo.

-Míralos a aquellos dos- murmuró Seirah señalando disimuladamente a su hermano- ¿Crees que K' afrontará de una vez por todas lo que Kula siente por él?-

Diana hizo una mueca dubitativa- Honestamente, no lo sé- viendo el rostro de su amigo recompuso su comentario- De todas formas, Kula ya no es una niña, creo que tomará nuevos métodos para acercarse a K'. Después de todo, se está convirtiendo en una mujer perseverante-

La mujer de cabellos mieles sonrió ante el comentario- Espero que sea así-

En cuestión de minutos el avión emprendió vuelo hacia las islas del Caribe.

O.O.O

Cayó la noche, y estaban a mitad y un poco más de llegar a su destino. La mayoría de los pasajeros dormían plácidamente luego de una satisfaciente cena.

-He comido demasiado- sollozó Max consiguiendo una risa de Diana- No debiste haber repetido el plato de pastas-

-Gracias por recordármelo mujer- atacó sosteniendo su estómago, el cual, emitía ruidos desaforadamente- Regreso en un rato- terminó levantándose lo más disimuladamente posible para dirigirse a la cabina sanitaria.

Kula quien, estaba viendo una película mientras comía su tercera repetición de helado emitió una leve carcajada ante la payasada de su amigo, mientras K' continuaba con sus ojos cerrados concentrado en la música que invadía sus oídos trasladándolo a su propio mundo.

_Un mundo en el cuál era capaz de admitir sus sentimientos, dónde la felicidad se colmaba todos los días en su rostro, y la soledad no le era más que un mito al que todos creían. Estaba enamorado de la persona que robó su corazón el primer instante en que sus miradas se entrelazaron, y sus manos unieron lazos… en aquel incidente dónde él rescató a Kula Diamond._

_A partir de allí, las series de emociones que socorrían su cuerpo eran tan cambiantes que, hasta a él, lo frustraban. No podía aceptar la idea de enamorarse, de simplemente sentir algo hacia alguien que no fuera su hermana o su mejor amigo. Si bien no expresaba lo que quería, sus dos colegas sabían muy en el fondo que él verdaderamente los admiraba y protegía con su propia vida._

_Pero, con Kula era diferente. Ella era todo lo opuesto y lo mismo a él al mismo tiempo; fueron proyectos destinados a la mutilación para dominar el mundo. Sin embargo, al haber acabado con aquello que los mantenía dominados, cada uno decidió afrontar el nuevo mundo de maneras diferentes; él alejar a quién quisiera acercarse, ya fuera para bien o para mal. Y ella, brindar todo el cariño posible para quienes lo pudieran necesitar y, así depositaran confianza en ella y viceversa. _

_Por ello, no pudo evitarlo, simplemente más allá de que luchara día y noche con lo que llamaba su corazón, no pudo ganarle, había algo en la peli azulada, algo tan especial de lo cual K', parecía hipnotizado, y no importaba el costo que tomase quitárselo, los intentos fueron en vano. _

Antes de que pudiera continuar pensando, algo suave se posó sobre su hombro generando que abriera sus ojos y buscara de dónde provenía el peso.

Sus cejas se levantaron al ver, ni más ni menos, que a la joven de ojos rubíes descansando con una sonrisa en su rostro en su hombro.

Su cabello miel le cubría una parte de su ojo derecho, el brillo del mismo iluminaba su rostro tan angelical y pacífico.

Bajó casi por hipnotismo su vista hacia sus labios, podía jurar que estaba tan cerca que podía oler la vainilla que provenía de los mismos, su aparente suavidad lo estaba volviendo loco y tuvo que morder los suyos para no cometer cualquier tipo de tontería.

-_Estúpidos pensamientos- _se dijo posando su otra mano sobre sus desmechados cabellos.

Decidió con esto, sacarse los auriculares con la mayor inmovilidad posible, ya que, por más de que no lo detestase admitir, no quería que Kula saliera de la posición en la que se encontraba.

O.O.O

Los primeros rayos de luz invadieron la vista de la peli azulada consiguiéndole un bostezo. Sin embargo, su cara se volvió completamente roja al notar que, no solo había dormido en el hombro de K'…sino que éste la había rodeado con su mano derecha la cintura aferrándola un poco hacia él.

Trató de evitar gritar de la emoción y con suavidad quitó, aunque no quisiera, la mano de él. Se reclinó un poco en su asiento dándole la espalda y, dedicando toda su vista hacia el cielo raso en una mezcla de tonalidades azul, celeste, naranja amarillo. Gesticuló una sonrisa enamoradiza.

_Esas sí que eran lindas formas de despertarse. _

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Bueno (: primer capítulo o introducción diría yo, terminado. **

**Espero que la historia les atrape. He leído varias versiones que decidí darle una oportunidad a mi imaginación. **

**Ojalá sea de lo más convincente. **

**PD: Estoy escribiendo en español dado que, he visto mayor cantidad de cuentas en este lenguaje. Sin embargo, si algunos sienten la comodidad de que escriba en inglés la historia, no hay ningún problema (: **

**PD2: La historia puede que tome unos 10 capítulos, como máximo creo. Es cuestión de cómo organizo mis tiempos también, ya saben, el estudio y demás. **

**Dejen reviews! Verdaderamente las aprecio, o algún consejo / crítica constructiva.**

**Muchos besos :3 **


	2. ¿Que si yo qué?

**He aquí el segundo capítulo. Tengo demasiadas ideas, así que, espero que les guste :3 Gracias por la espera. **

**El videojuego King of Fighters no me pertenece, sus derechos corresponden a SNK Playmore. **

El ruido de unas ruedas machacando el piso del avión al mismo tiempo de unos precisos pasos con tacos hizo que, el peliblanco despertara suspirando fuertemente.

Kula no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver como su abdomen, se contraía en esa musculosa blanca recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, tratando de ocultarlo colocó la sonrisa más actuada y tranquila que pudiese alguna vez haber ofrecido- Buenos días-

K', por su lado, enarcó una ceja- ¿Buenos días?- le respondió casi en duda.

-¿Qué tal dormiste?- le preguntó la joven peli azulada mientras recibía un vaso refrescante de jugo exprimido de naranja y un par de galletas.

El peliblanco se limitó a emitir nuevamente un bostezo con la esperanza de que se despertara por completo- Bien, supongo- contestó encogiéndose de hombros. -_Por supuesto que había dormido bien, mejor que nunca, Kula se encontró al lado de él permanentemente- _sacudió su cabeza maldiciéndose internamente por haberse dejado dominar nuevamente por sus emociones.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- preguntó K', recibiendo un café caliente con un par de tostadas.

Los ojos rubíes de la joven se volvieron completamente redondos como platos- D-D-Dormí bastante bien- contestó pasando una mano por su cuello acariciándolo nerviosamente.

El muchacho de fuego se quedó mirando a su compañera por un segundo- ¿Niña te encuentras bien?-

La adolescente adulta se inclinó sólo a asentir- Mejor que nunca-

K' estaba por darle un sorbo a su café cuando sintió la voz minuciosa de su hermana llamarlo desde el otro lado del avión- Estamos a punto de arribar, colóquense sus cinturones- ordenó.

-Genial-murmuró el joven al notar que todavía no tomaba su café, y para su desgracia, verdaderamente estaba demasiado caliente para su gusto, a pesar de que manejaba el fuego, eso no quería decir que lo soportaba en su totalidad.

Kula al notar esto volteó su rostro curioso hacia las manos de K', luego miró las suyas. Una idea surgió en su cabeza; asegurándose de, que nadie estuviera mirando se acercó con la mayor valentía posible hacia el peliblanco.

-Déjame ayudarte- le susurró colocando, sus manos por sobre encima de las masculinas del muchacho.

-¿¡Q-Q-QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!- preguntó y exclamó al mismo tiempo.

-Sólo te ayudo con tu café- respondió con honestad pura- Y además, se que ésta caliente- agregó señalando el vaso descartable, del cual se desprendía un notable humo- No creo equivocarme- dijo irónicamente recibiendo una risa pequeña por parte del platinado- Bien. Hazlo- le contestó sin antes de advertirle- Sé discreta-

La Pussycat guiñó el ojo- Siempre lo soy- finalizó pasándolas lentamente de las manos de K' colocando las suyas unos centímetros más arriba.

Más allá de la indiferencia que el muchacho de cabellos blancos quiso aparentar, no pudo evitar sentir una corriente de electricidad bajar por toda su espalda enviándole cosquillas al estómago- Demonios- susurró solo para él.

La forma en que las delicadas femeninas manos de Kula, con su color blanco como la nieve y una fineza pura, se aposentaban en el vaso comenzando a enfriarlo, su concentración para no sobrepasarse y el rostro que hacía le, parecían sin duda a K' un gesto tan…tan…tierno.

_Sí, K' Dash estaba sintiendo ternura. _

Olvidándose completamente del mundo, sucumbido en otra pelea interna para discutir que él solamente estaba enloqueciendo, la voz de su compañera lo sacó del trance- K', K', ¡K'!-

Máxima, quién se acababa de despertar luego de una perturbadora pelea con sus intestinos, giró su rostro hacia los adolescentes. Sin evitar la sonrisa juguetona que se formó en su rostro al ver a su mejor amigo, obviamente, en otra parte.

Sin más que agregar, se reincorporó y le tiró una media.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ- contestó ante el abrupto objeto, volteándose hacia el otro lado del avión, dónde se encontró a Max saludándolo pícaramente- ARSH, lo que me faltaba- dijo retomando su vista nuevamente hacia la peli azulada, quién lo miraba extrañamente.

-ERRR… Creo que ya está lo suficientemente tibio para que lo bebas K'-

El joven la miró cayendo en la cuenta de la previa situación- Oh, cierto. Gracias, supongo- murmuró tratando de olvidar lo más antes posible lo sucedido.

Whip y Diana por supuesto no se habían perdido ni una parte de la escena- Vaya que K' es más duro que una roca- notó la pelinegra peinando un poco su cabello.

-Ni que lo digas, pero- dijo Seirah- creo en él- dijo como último bajo un suspiro.

O.O.O

-Esto es…hermoso- murmuró Kula dando unos saltos alegres.

Sin duda, el hotel que Whip y Diana habían dado para reservas era implacable. El comedor inspiraba lujo y al mismo tiempo calidez, los muebles que lo decoraban poseían una madera color miel adornada con telas de terciopelo turquesas que, sin duda les daba un toque sumamente elegante. Las plantas aromatizaban con sus delicados aromas.

-¿Verdad que lo es?- alardeó juguetonamente Diana guiñándole un ojo a su protegida.

Una vez que la recepcionista les entregó sus llaves, se dirigieron al ascensor para ir a su respectiva habitación.

-Viejo, ¿viste todas esas chicas? Este lugar será el paraíso sin duda alguna- comentó Máxima dándole una palmeada en la espalda al peliblanco, quien, para su esperar, solamente suspiró.

-Solo quiero recostarme. Todavía me siento algo mareado por el vuelo, y todas esas odiosas personas hablando- le respondió colocándose sus lentes.

Kula rodó los ojos ante el poco entusiasmo de su compañero- Oh vamos K', ¡no seas tan malhumorado! Después de todo, esto no lo ves todos los días- trató de razonar la joven.

-La princesa tiene razón hermano, relájate. Después de todo- le advirtió Whip- Me prometiste entretenerte-

El muchacho de los cabellos blancos bufó un cansador suspiro- Está bien, está bien. ARGH-

-Es aquí- interrumpió Diana pasando su tarjeta en la fisura de la puerta.

Al entrar quedaron sumamente encantados; las camas con unos acolchados azules y almohadas esponjadas, de más estaban el televisor, el estéreo y el jacuzzi del baño. Detrás de todo ello, había un balcón que daba vista al océano atrayendo la suave brisa marina a sus narices.

-Bueno, ahora sí, oficialmente- anunció Whip- pueden hacer lo que quieran. Nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo, en…tres horas- finalizó sonriendo mientras se dirigía al baño.

El cyborg se dirigió a su cama dando unos cuantos brincos en ella- Entonces no me vendrá mal un par de tragos tropicales. Dicen que aquí son maravillosos. ¿Te me unes socio?-

K', quién se acababa de sacar sus auriculares batió la cabeza- Voy a quedarme aquí-

Max se encogió de hombros, _no iba a lidiar con su decisión esta vez… después de todo, K' tenía un punto; de verdad el viaje fue muy pesado. _

-Está bien, como tu digas- le contestó cambiándose su camisa y colocándose un poco de colonia- Estaré abajo por si me buscas- fueron sus últimas palabras al escucharse sus pasos luego de haber cerrado la puerta.

El peliblanco cerró sus ojos mientras aumentaba el volumen de sus audífonos.

Tanta fue su intromisión en su pequeño mundo, que, se olvidó por completo de que Kula, Diana y Whip seguían allí.

Sólo un suceso lo despertó.

La puerta del baño se abrió y con ella salió la joven de los cabellos mieles con una bata toda ruborizada mientras Diana, no podía contener más la risa que provenía de sus labios.

K' se despertó por ello y volteó hacia las chicas.

-¡Vamos pequeña! Ni que se te viera tan mal- le murmuró Whip acariciando un mechón de su pelo.

-P-Pero, esos chicos- tartamudeaba la muchacha- No dejaban de… mirarme-

El peliblanco abrió los ojos como platos _¿No dejaban de mirarme? ¿Con que se refería a eso? _

-Es porque te ves muy linda- halagó Diana- ¿Quién no podría considerarte una joven atractiva?-

Kula se limitó a responder. _Si había alguien, y estaba en la misma habitación que ella..._

A Seirah se le ocurrió una idea al ver que, su hermano, parecía estar escuchando- Hey K', necesitamos opinión masculina. Reincorpórate-

Al no recibir respuesta, ésta le largo un zapato, el cual dio exitosamente en la cabeza del peliblanco- AUCH! ¿Qué demonios quieres?-

-Responde a esto- le insinuó la mujer- ¿Te parece atractivo lo que Kula está usando?-

Dicho esto, la Pussycat, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder, volteó lentamente liberando la bata de seda que contenía su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto, una malla de dos piezas color celeste con círculos negros y azules.

_Esto no podía estar pasándole a K' Dash. _

Tuvo que tragar varias veces saliva antes de emitir un comentario; odiaba el momento en el que Kula se convirtió de niña a joven. Su cuerpo poseía curvas que antes no se notaban con claridad, sus piernas torneadas marcaban con delicadeza su piel, que parecía suave y…

_Se tuvo que pegar mentalmente nuevamente. _

-¿Acaso la lengua te la comió el gato Dash?- bromeó Diana dándole un ligero golpe en la espalda.

Kula tuvo que reírse ante este comentario, era demasiado inocente como para comprender los mensajes indirectos que K' mandaba con sus miradas. _Sn embargo, de algo estaba segura… El poseía sentimientos hacía ella… pero, el camino a resolver iba a ser: ¿Cuáles eran?- _

Tratando de omitir el comentario de la pelinegra, se mordió los labios buscando las palabras que pudieran definir lo sucedido.

-¿Qué quieren que diga?- respondió K' a la defensiva- Soy un chico, pero no un pervertido-

Las dos mujeres se miraron arrepentidas- Está bien Whip, Diana- murmuró Kula con una leve sonrisa- Tiene razón- agregó tomando su bolso y colocándose unos shorts- Nos quedan sólo dos horas para el almuerzo. Voy a estar en la piscina-

Y con ello, la peli azulada salió de la habitación.

Luego de un silencio incómodo, Seirah volteó con típicos ojos acusadores a su hermano, quién parecía haberse quedado en la dirección en la que Kula se fue.

-Puedes engañarla por su inocencia- le dijo cruzándose de brazos- Pero no a nosotras-

El peliblanco emitió una suave carcajada- Cree lo que quieras-

Diana cerró uno de sus puños con una leve fuerza –Escúchame K', tal vez seas un cretino algunas veces, y no sea tu intención- agregó para su sorpresa- Pero, si llegas a hacer llorar a mi pequeña- amenazó con una sonrisa maliciosa- Tendré que encargarme de ello-

Whip se rio ante el comentario y tomo del brazo a la mujer- Vamos Diana, quiero recorrer el comedor-

Quedando así K', solo en la habitación, _le encantaba quedarse solo. Le permitía un momento de sinceridad consigo mismo… a pesar de que no le gustaba mucho, lograba calmarlo. _

_¿Qué rayos pasaba con él? Si ponía a sacar cuentas, Kula lo estaba volviendo completamente loco. Ella ya no era una niña, y bien que podía notarlo. Para su desgracia, según su hermana y Diana otros también lo hicieron. _

Al decirse eso, no pudo evitar sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

_No… no podía pensar en Kula con alguien más que no fuera él. Él quería ser el único de sostenerla en sus brazos, él quería ser el único que descubriera el sabor de sus labios, él quería ser el único capaz de escuchar su dulce voz decir su nombre, y sólo el suyo…_

Sería mejor que se fuera con Máxima- Demasiada sinceridad en cuestión de minutos- pensó a sí mismo.

Colocándose una camisa casi desabotonada dado el calor que hacía, y tomando sus lentes se dirigió a la búsqueda del cyborg.

O.O.O

-¿Y qué me dices de ésta?- decía uno de los bartender a Max.

-¿Qué más puedo decir?- le respondió haciendo que todos los hombres a su alrededor se rieran con él.

Sin embargo, las risas cesaron al escuchar los pasos de K' aproximarse a la mesa.

-Tenemos un muchacho por aquí- dijo otro de los meseros al cyborg, quién, se volteó para mirar al perteneciente de los ruidos que emitían el calzado.

-Oh, viejo ¡estás aquí! Ven, siéntate- dijo Máxima ofreciéndole un asiento al lado de él.

-¿Lo conoces?- le preguntó uno de los muchachos con él.

-Es mi compadre. Es el chico del que les estaba hablando-

Todos asintieron ofreciéndole una sonrisa de bienvenida- ¿Quieres algo para tomar muchacho?-

-No, gracias- contestó secamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia su amigo- ¿Cuántos tragos ya te has tomado?-

El cyborg se rio ante su comentario- Tranquilo viejo. Sólo unos dos o tres- respondió con honestidad- Estos chicos son la onda-

Los ojos de K' se abrieron como platos, y luego cerrando sus ojos y entre carcajadas le respondió- Por favor…no vuelvas a decir eso…nunca más-

Antes de que Max pudiera responderle el bartender se dirigió hacia él- Hey, Max, ¿Qué hay de aquella jovencita?-

Todos se voltearon, menos K', quien parecía leer el menú por curiosidad. Prefería eso, antes de, fijarse en chicas con atributos.

-¡WHOA! Cada día me pone más contento estar en el Caribe- dijo uno de ellos suspirando.

-Sí que es una belleza- agregó otro dándole un golpe en el hombro al cyborg- ¿Tu qué piensas?-

Máxima permaneció callado por un momento, como si sus circuitos fueran a colapsar, lo cual, llamó la atención de su ex compañero de batallas- ¿Máxima estás bien?-

El hombre de cuerpo robusto sacudió su cabeza-Sí, si lo estoy…necesito otro trago-

K' tratando de entender la situación, volteó hacia el rostro de los hombres presentes en el bar, todos poseían una mirada, para el asco de K', de descarados- ¿Qué rayos…?- fueron sus palabras cuando comprendió la razón de sus muecas.

El cyborg se puso detrás de él sosteniéndolo con mucha fuerza.

K' sentía la necesidad de matar a todos.

-Viejo, no hagas nada de lo que luego te puedes arrepentir- le murmuró al sentir el calor del cuerpo del peliblanco agolparse en sus brazos, espalda y piernas- Vaya si que estás molesto- notó riéndose un poco.

-CA-LLÁ-TE- le contestó forcejeándose de los brazos del cyborg.

-Valla, valla. Parece que viene para aquí- susurró uno de los más jóvenes-

-No pueden generarme tanto asco- pensó K' zafándose de los brazos del cyborg.

Sin embargo, antes de poder descargar toda su ira, las puertas del bar se abrieron dando paso a la chica roba- miradas.

Se detuvo en seco al ver como todos la miraban, de repente se arrepintió si tuvo que haber entrado allí- UMM… Te estaba buscando M- fueron sus palabras antes de ser apresada por los brazos de K' alrededor de su cintura- Bajé a tomar un poco de aire. ¿Me estuviste esperando mucho tiempo?-

Las bocas de todos los presentes tocaron, hasta si podía ser posible, más abajo del mismo suelo.

Los ojos rubíes de Kula tomaron el tamaño más grande que podían haber tenido alguna vez, y… no ayudaba mucho que su voz no se conectara con su cerebro.

K' tosió mirándola fijamente a los ojos, en su mirada podía leerse que siguiera la actuación, a la cual la joven, no le tomó mucho darse cuenta. Tratando de buscar su voz que sonara tranquila se sujetó del hombro izquierdo de K'- No lo suficiente- respondió volteando a ver todas las miradas- P-Pero, ya es hora del almuerzo-

El peliblanco se volteó a ver los rostros de todos aquellos asquerosos que habían posado su mirada en _su Kula. ¿SU KULA? ARGH…Al demonio con ello, Kula era suya, y de nadie más. _

-Está bien, vamos- finalizó volteándose con ella, aún tomándola de la cintura.

Para Kula, era el mismo cielo- _Sí solo K' pudiese actuar así más seguido- _

Una vez que se fueron, el bartender se dirigió hacia el cyborg quién, se estuvo conteniendo la risa. _"Oh sí que iba a molestar a K' por esto por un buen rato…" _

-¡VIEJO! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Sentí que por un momento me iban a degollar-

El resto de los presentes asintieron, a lo que Max solo les respondió- Como les dije. Ese muchacho es un chico impredecible-

_Y que cierto en lo que estaba. _

**Bueeeeeno… lo vamos a dejar hasta allí :3 **

**Disculpen que demore tanto. Los estudios me tienen literalmente del cuello, y apenas tengo tiempo para imaginar LOL. Trataré, de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. **

**Gracias por sus reviews! Alegran mi día (: **


	3. Inhala y exhala

**He regresado :3 YAY! :D**

**Disclaimer: Los derechos de este videojuego: King of Fighters, no me pertenecen. Son material de SNK Playmore. **

_El sí que era un chico impredecible _

Una vez afuera del lugar, K' volteó hacia Kula quién, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos llenos de brillo parecía buscar una respuesta a lo que pasó dentro del bar.

Estrepitosamente el peliblanco retiró su mano de la cintura de la joven- Eso estuvo cerca niña-

Kula quien seguía en silencio, se remojó los labios. Tenía tantas dudas- ¿K'?-

_-Es todo o nada- _pensaron ambos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le indagó.

El muchacho de los ojos azules grisáceos miró hacia el cielo- _Rayos ¿ahora que iba a decirle a Kula? _

-Si tuvieras los sentidos un poco más alerta, te podrías haber enterado por ti misma que esos hombres ya estaban planeando como insinuarse-

Los ojos de la Pussycat parpadearon un par de veces- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo?-

K' dio un paso para atrás en signo de defensa- Que no quería ser degollado por Diana y Whip- contestó rápidamente, _para su suerte. Kula pareció haberle creído. _

De sus labios salió una leve risa- ¿Tuviste miedo?-

_-Sabía que no tuve que haber salido en primer lugar de la habitación- _murmuró el peliblanco para sí mismo- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer tantas preguntas? A todo esto, ¿en dónde está Máxima?-

Kula se cruzó de brazos haciendo puchero- Respóndeme-

K' tuvo que apretar sus puños para contenerse, sentía una revolución de emociones luchar en su cabeza y en su corazón para que, una saliera triunfante y le dijera que hacer en ese momento.

_¡¿Dónde estaba Máxima cuando se lo necesitaba?!_

Antes de que la peli azulada siguiera con sus reproches infantiles, K' la tomó de ambos brazos, dejándola en un abrir y cerrar de ojos del lado de la pared apoyando su cuerpo contra el suyo- Si tu vida corre riesgo, entonces la mía también- fueron las palabras susurradas del muchacho que, luego de ello, se apartó de ella.

Kula no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio tratando de procesar las palabras que el platinado le dijo, que para su suerte, fueron interrumpidas por Max.

-¡OH! Con que aquí están, mi pareja favorita- bromeó el cyborg codeando a su amigo.

-Ya cállate- respondió K' colocándose sus lentes- Y la próxima vez, menciona que no vienes sólo con "tu compadre"-

El cyborg tuvo que reírse ante ese comentario- No es mi culpa que la princesa haya aparecido en primer lugar robándose corazones-

-¡TÍO MAX! No digas eso- le advirtió Kula- Yo me coloqué esto porque Diana y Whip dijeron que se veía bien en mí, y que…era lo que las chicas de mi edad acostumbraban a usar-

-Tuviste que habértelas visto venir entonces- le contestó K' rodando sus ojos.

-Pero tuve la libertad de aceptarlas o no- retrucó la peli azulada.

La pequeña batalla entre ambos jóvenes pudo haber seguido de no ser que Whip y Diana hicieron presencia- ¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó Whip señalando el reloj- Dijimos que en tres horas nos veíamos. Las mesas se llenan y tuve la suerte de encontrar una-

-¡HELADO!- dijo Kula en un tono infantil saliendo con saltos hacia dónde Diana parecía dirigirse.

-Max… ¿Por qué traes esa cara?- cuestionó Seirah al cyborg, quién, parecía no aguantarse a más poder la risa.

-Pregúntale al novio de la princesa- fue su respuesta entre risas guiñándole un ojo al peliblanco.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó la mujer ex militar volteándose para ver por completo a su hermano.

-Máxima…recuérdame matarte- amenazó K' doblando uno de sus puños por completo.

O.O.O

Pasada la hora del almuerzo, se devolvieron a sus habitaciones a descansar un poco.

-¿Qué haremos en la tarde?- preguntó la peli azulada desde el balcón.

Diana se volteó a mirarla con una sonrisa- Pensábamos ir a la playa-

-Yo me quedo aquí- contestó K' colocándose sus auriculares, los cuales, fueron sacados abruptamente por su hermana.

-¡HEY! ¡DEVUELVE ESO!- le gritó estirando su brazo en un vano intento de arrebatárselo.

Máxima quien, se encontraba viendo un programa de motocicletas se limitó a emitir una carcajada- K', K', K'… ¿creías que te ibas a quedar aquí?-

-No te metas- le contestó con un bufido regresando su vista a los ojos cafés de su insistente hermanita.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vallas K'?- le preguntó casi en exasperación Whip.

El platinado no contestó por unos segundos. Luego subió con sus ojos hasta el rostro de la mujer notando piedad en ellos- _Rayos- _se murmuró sintiéndose, como en sus otras batallas con el corazón, _derrotado- _Sólo, déjame ducharme-

Diana suspiró en alivio- Entonces, te esperamos allá- respondió apagándole el televisor al cyborg.

-¡DIANA! Estaba viendo por si no sabías- dijo con un tono infantil y a la vez molesto, al cual, la mujer de enrulados cabellos se rio- ¿Piensas que me importa?-

El ceño a medio fruncir de Max se extendió un poco más- Debería-

Hubo un silencio entre ambos- Te compro dos copas de helados frutales a tamaño a elección- le dijo Diana con sencillez y rapidez.

-Hecho-

-Te pareces ya a la niña Máxima- se burló K' buscando un par de toallas.

-Mejor no te contesto nada- le replicó guiñándole un ojo.

-Hablando de Kula… - empezó Diana- Cariño ¿tu vienes con nosotros?-

No recibió respuesta.

-¿Kula?- volvió a preguntar sin tener el sonido de la voz buscada.

Whip caminó hacia el balcón, sonrió al notar la razón del silencio de la joven.

-Está durmiendo- fue su sencilla respuesta- K' despiértala cuando salgas del baño- le ordenó- NO LA DEJES SOLA-

-K' la niñera al rescate-dijo el cyborg golpeándole el hombro juguetonamente- Aunque de niñera ya no tienes nada- le murmuró solo a él.

-Es mi última advertencia Máxima- le advirtió K' armando una poderosa llama en su mano derecha- Vete antes de que me arrepienta-

El cyborg se encogió de hombros aún sonriendo pícaramente seguido de unas dos ansiosas mujeres con sus lindos bolsos veraneos.

Pasados unos veinte minutos el muchacho del fuego salió del baño con una toalla dejando en descubierto todo su torso.

Luego de cambiarse giró su mirada hacia el reloj- Pues debería estar saliendo ya- se dijo acomodándose su cabello y colocando sus lentes dentro de un bolsillo delantero de su camisa.

_-No la dejes sola- _fueron las palabras que retumbaron en el oído de K'.

Mordiéndose los labios se devolvió hacia el balcón, dónde, por lo que Whip había dicho, se encontraría allí.

Se detuvo en seco al verla.

Si hubiese podido, K' se hubiera arrancado los pelos y golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

Ahí yacía la joven de los cabellos mieles, _tan pacífica y llena de vida. _Su delicado vestido coral parecía estar pintado en su piel con el que, gracias al brillo del sol, le daba ni más ni menos, el toque delicado.

_K' quería desaparecer de allí, y a la vez no. _

Lentamente, acercó su brazo, el cual no paraba de temblar… tanta fue su cercanía que, sus lentes se desbordaron del espacio en el que estaban contenidos y cayeron generando un leve sonido.

-Rayos- susurró el joven agachándose a recogerlos puesto que habían caído debajo de la hamaca.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el proveniente sonido despertó a Kula que, en un mal movimiento de pararse cayó estrepitosamente no al suelo, _sino en el cuerpo de K'. _

-¿¡PERO QUÉ…?!- dijo K' con un tono mezclado de asombro y desesperación.

Las manos de la adolescente se hallaban firmemente apoyadas en el pecho del platinado cubriendo la mayor parte de ésta con mechones de su cabellera.

Los ojos azulinos grises del muchacho se conectaron por un momento con los de Kula, quien, con las mejillas sonrojadas ante la cercanía podía sentir el pulso cardíaco desbocado de él.

_-Tan cerca… y a la vez tan lejos-_pensaron ambos en cuestión de segundos.

Kula podía reflejarse en los ojos de K', _como amaba esos ojos, su color le hacía recordar a la lluvia. Tan pasional y ruda, cargada de energía y movimiento. Y a la vez tan sumisa, imán de la paciencia y el reflexionar, silenciosa… _

El platinado tragó saliva remojándose el labio inferior, sus ojos viajaban alrededor de los de Kula, parecían querer devorarse la magia interna que poseían, _quería absorber el rojo carmesí dulce que parecía emanar de ella, la forma en las que sus pestañas los volvía a presentar una y otra vez al cerrarse. _

Inconscientemente bajo su mirada a sus labios, _se veían tan suaves y brillosos ¿acaso ella usaba algún tipo de gloss? Solo quería subir sus manos hacia la cabeza de ella y quebrar la odiosa distancia que los separaba._

Pero el era K' Dash, era solitario y la palabra amor no debería estar en su vocabulario.

Con un verdadero esfuerzo, tomó a la muchacha de los brazos y la alejó secamente de sí mismo.

-Discúlpame niña. Sólo quería decirte que el resto está en la playa así podíamos ir-

Kula, quién aún sentía un calor abrumador en sus manos por haber estado posando en el pecho de K' trató de buscar en su voz algún rastro de coherencia- E-Está bien, g-gracias- _Bravo chica, bravo-_

El peli blanco se manoseó el cuello- Bueno…ve- le dijo- Ve a alistarte. Te doy un par de minutos-

Y con ello sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual con su compañera salió afuera.

_-Demonios, sólo yo me encuentro capaz de buscarme estas situaciones- _se maldijo K' apretando su cuerpo contra la puerta resignadamente.

Muy irónicamente Kula, estaba haciendo lo mismo.

O.O.O

Unos veinte minutos pasaron hasta que la pareja de los poderes hizo su presencia en la cálida playa caribeña.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- preguntó Diana acariciando la cabellera de su protegida.

Kula se alarmó y se sonrojó notoriamente- Y-yo, no me…- tartamudeó- despertaba-

-¿Y el príncipe tuvo que besarte?- bromeó Máxima apoyándose en su tabla de surf.

-Esta vez no me voy a contener- declaró K' largándose sobre el robusto cuerpo del cyborg, quién se reía y trataba de sacarse al platinado de encima- JAJAJAJJAJ! HEY! ESPERA ¡VIEJO ESO DUELE!-

Whip rodó los ojos ante la inmadurez de ambos- Descuida Kula. Por lo menos ya estás aquí. Y es un hermoso día- animó.

-Lo es- le respondió la peli azulada atándose el pelo en una delicada coleta de caballo- Me muero por algo fresco… ¿dónde hay helado?-

Diana se rio ante los hábitos de fierro que tenía la adolescente- Te encargamos uno hace unos diez minutos. Estoy segura de que ya llegará- le respondió dulcemente acariciando su peinado.

-Por mientras- dijo Max respirando agitadamente luego de haber sido soltado por K', gracias a su hermana- Ven conmigo princesa. ¡Vamos a enseñar de que estamos hechos!-

Ambos se rieron ante el comentario y sin objeción alguna Kula tomó la otra tabla de surf y emprendió pasos al mar.

-¿Y tú hermanito que piensas hacer?-

-Esto- fue su única respuesta colocándose sus lentes y desabotonando la camisa que traía puesta.

-¿Por qué no vas y te entretienes un rato con Max y Kula?- le propuso Diana, quien se aplicaba un poco de bronceador en la piel.

-TCH, no gracias- fue su sarcástica contestación.

O.O.O

Un par de horas más tarde, el equipo se encontraba caminando por el muelle.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Whip?- preguntó Diana.

La mujer de los cabellos cortos se encogió de hombros- Hasta aquí llegaban mis planes de hoy día. No lo sé. ¿No hay nada que ustedes quieran hacer?-

-Yo me regreso al hotel. Suficiente para mí- anunció K' buscando la dirección en la que el edificio se encontraba.

-¡Oh vamos K'! ¿Tan pronto? No seas todo un viejo amargado- le dijo Máxima tomándolo del brazo.

Antes de que el chico del fuego pudiera responderle la voz enternecedora de Kula adquirió poder en la conversación- ¡Vayamos a pasear en esos inflables!- **(**_**A/N: Esas bananas inflables en las que uno se sube y va por el mar :3… Ok. Sigamos :D)**_

Todos se voltearon hacia donde la muchacha dirigió su mano- Se ve muy divertido- comentó Diana cruzándose de brazos- ¿Tú qué dices Whip?-

-¡Ya pues qué! Yo voy contigo princesa- le respondió el cyborg tomando el brazo de K' instantáneamente- Y el abuelo también va-

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¡YA SUÉLTAME!- jaló K' sin éxito alguno la posibilidad de zafar su brazo.

Las mujeres se rieron- Pues creo que una pequeña actividad no nos vendría mal-

Kula saltó de la felicidad y, prácticamente, corrió hacia el puesto, que para su suerte, ya no quedaba mucha gente.

Uno de los instructores más jóvenes se acercó al grupo con un inflable- ¿Es su primera vez?-

-Sí- respondieron casi al unísono sacando a K', quien todavía seguía luchando para liberarse del brazo de su atormentador amigo.

-Entonces subiré con ustedes- respondió mirando directamente a Kula con cierto brillo en sus ojos, a lo que K', lamentablemente no pasó desapercibido.

O.O.O

-Lo primero es colocarse estos chalecos salvavidas en caso de algún accidente- explicó el joven colocándoselo el primero como demostración.

Luego de haber explicado lo necesario todo el equipo salió al encuentro con el agua.

-Bien, colóquense en los lugares que más gusten-

-¡YO VOY PRIMERA!- respondió eufóricamente Kula.

K' instintivamente iba a tomar el segundo lugar cuando las piernas del instructor ya lo habían hecho.

-Entonces voy atrás tuyo para seguridad- contestó más que para excusa el joven de cabellos negros y ojos mieles.

Kula se sonrojó notoriamente al sentir las manos del muchacho rozar su cintura.

_ .TODO. _

El chaleco de K' parecía que iba a desplomarse en cenizas del furioso calor que parecía evaporarse de su cuerpo, a lo cual, para una sorpresa, Diana se dio cuenta.

-UM… Yo soy la que le tengo más miedo al agua. ¿Podrías venir atrás de mí?- respondió la mujer de los cabellos negros desde su cuarto lugar, puesto que delante de ella estaba Seirah.

El muchacho tartamudeó entre un sí y un no, pero ante la presión en el rostro del jefe, que justo se apareció cedió con un disimulado suspiro quejoso.

Dejando el segundo lugar libre.

K' trató de evitar reírse ante su suerte y sin duda alguna tomó el lugar detrás de la joven y al incorporarse en el agua, totalmente inconscientemente tomar la cintura de Kula, a lo cual ésta no mostró ninguna objeción.

Whip bajó la mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma- _Tal vez las cosas iban a medio camino- _

**Luego de una dura semana de exámenes he podido actualizar! :D **

**Me encantan sus reviews! Me inspiran y, simplemente agradezco el apoyo al fic.**

**Hasta el otro entonces! (: Con más ideas. Un abrazo muy grande! **


	4. ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

**Buenassssss! (: **

**Aquí con el cuarto capítulo. **

**He estado teniendo exámenes las pasadas tres semanas = O VIDA SOCIAL para mí :( **

**Así que, el tiempo libre se lo dediqué a leer algunos fics que ****me encantan! **

**Y por demás decir, escribir lo que pueda ^^**

**PD: Todavía me queda una semana más de exámenes y estaré libre! :3**

**DISCLAIMER: King of Fighters no me pertenece. ****Sus derechos**** corresponden a SNK Playmore.**

-¡Ese paseo estuvo increíble!- dijo Kula saltando eufóricamente camino al hotel con todos sus compañeros.

-No podría concordar más contigo. Me divertí muchísimo- agregó Whip- Hiciste una muy buena elección-

K' no emitía ninguna palabra desde que se bajaron, cuando notó la presencia firme de sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de la peli azulada se excusó débilmente con que tenía que protegerla por la ausencia del instructor. _–Y bien que la protegió- _pensó para sí mismo.

Debía buscar una forma de detener todas las estúpidas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. _¿Cómo antes no le sucedían? ¿Cómo es que antes podía mirar a la niña sin revolvérsele el estómago? _

_La idea de que los sentimientos florecían con el paso de los días le provocaba náuseas y conformismo al mismo tiempo. _

_Odiaba esto, y a la vez no podía quejarse. _

Desahogándose emitió un suspiro disgustado en silencio.

Máxima quien iba sumido comiendo uno de las copas tropicales que Diana le había prometido, notó el rostro del platinado. Dubitativo en preguntarle decidió por el momento no hacerlo. Sabía que su colega se ponía muy a la defensiva al momento de hablar de sus sentimientos y demás, aunque lo molestaba por ello, conocía los límites que se le imponían. Éste era uno de éstos.

-¿Tú qué opinas K'? ¿Te divertiste?- le preguntó la joven acariciando uno de los mechones todavía mojados que reposaban en su desmechada coleta.

-No estuvo tan mal- contestó manteniendo su mirada al horizonte.

-Oh…- murmuró Kula sin saber que más decir.

En cuestión de minutos el equipo ya se encontraba dentro del hotel. Emprendieron camino a su habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Kula, quién escuchaba un poco de música, al notar que Max se arreglaba un poco.

-Al bar- le respondió sonriéndole- Le prometí a uno de los muchachos que iría-

-No vengas tarde solamente ¿entendido? Mañana tenemos cosas que hacer- le ordenó Diana secándose su oscuro cabello enrulado luego de una refrescante ducha.

-Dalo por hecho mujer- le respondió volteando su mirada a K' quien se encontraba apoyado en el barandal del balcón, totalmente tragado por su propios pensamientos.

Se quedó parado un par de segundos a lo que la mujer se dio cuenta volteándose a ver a dónde su mirada se dirigía.

_Sorprendentemente comprendió al instante._

-Voy por mi bolso, tú ve por él- le susurró.

-¿Qué, QUÉ?- dijo el cyborg olvidándose completamente el concepto de la disimulación.

Diana se fregó la frente ante la insensatez de su compañero- Cielos Máxima. Ve por K', y espérame afuera. Whip se quedara con mi pequeña-

Asintiendo lentamente, el hombre de corpulenta apariencia abrió camino hacia el peliblanco; se acercó al barandal en el que estaba y se dispuso a apreciar del estrellado cielo que brindaba la noche.

-Hey colega…-

K' todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, totalmente inadvertido de la presencia de su amigo- Hey…-

_-Ese chico era un verdadero mapa que resolver, pero no cualquiera, no tenía ni punto de partida ni X, solo las líneas, caso de K', los sentimientos; se hallaban allí pero no había ninguna otra explicación. _

-¿De ánimos para pasar una noche conmigo y Diana?- encaró con entusiasmo.

Sus ojos azulados se agrandaron en cuestionamiento- ¿Qué acabas de decir?-

Máxima sonrió ante esto, al menos captó su atención- Estaba por ir al bar y, qué mejor que ir con mi compadre favorito… Diana tenía pensado recorrer el lugar, así que asintió a compartir el momento-

O.O.O

-No puedo creer que me hicieron venir aquí- masculló el joven peli blanco al ver a cantidades de hombres y mujeres bailando al compás de la música que inundaba el bar.

Antes de que el cyborg pudiera contestarle algo, fue golpeado amistosamente por alguien en la espalda- ¡MÁXIMA VINISTE!- gritó uno de los bartender- Ven colega, la casa invita- ofreció- Y para la señorita y el joven afortunado del que todavía no me olvido- bromeó golpeándole el hombro- Disculpa a estos muchachos lo del otro día. Incluyéndome-

K' asintió para camuflar que estaba poniendo atención, cuando en realidad, su batalla interna lo estaba pudiendo más que nunca.

Fue en ese momento que se excusó diciéndole a Máxima que fuera a divertirse, y sin esperar respuesta alguna salió del escenario ruidoso.

_No contaba con que, Diana saldría detrás de él. _

Apoyó su cuerpo en una de las paredes de fina madera mirando hacia la misma nada, emitiendo una risa mezclada entre ironía y sarcasmo -¿Por qué me sigues?-

-Vaya que tienes buenos oídos- respondió Diana acercándose luego de haber sido descubierta sin siquiera haber tenido una oportunidad de espiar.

-Viejos hábitos de combate-

Hubo un silencio que se apoderó de su compañía, en sí, no era incómodo, pero K' no era un estúpido… sabía que Diana estaría con él por alguna razón.

Sin darle vueltas al asunto se incorporó un poco- ¿Vienes hacia mí por algún motivo?-

La mujer se sorprendió ante su atrocidad- Pues en realidad sí, K'. Y creo que sabes qué es-

El peli blanco rodó los ojos, colocándose en guardia- No tengo nada que hablar con respecto a eso-

-¡Oh por favor niño! ¿Te crees capaz de engañarme?-

Los labios de K' permanecieron sellados y su mirada totalmente indiferente a lo que, Diana suspiró.

-Escúchame… K'….- comenzó buscando en ella la paciencia y el entendimiento- Sé muy bien lo que sientes en estos momentos, no te culpo por querer a alguien- completo con sinceridad- En especial a Kula-

Fue en ese momento que el platinado volteó su cabeza completamente- ¿Crees que me conoces sólo por guiarte en lo que ves?-

Diana sacudió la cabeza- Por lo que es me guío, hoy fui yo quién te hizo un favor, y noté como me agradeciste mentalmente por ello-

K' levantó una ceja aún sin atreverse a dirigir una palabra.

-Honestamente muchas veces me pregunto que ve mi pequeña en tu persona- le dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia las estrellas logrando captar que la mirada de K' se fijara en ella- Pero es una joven inteligente, audaz y sobre todo dulce. Así que no puedo culparla por ver tu lado bueno-

_Silencio y silencio. _

-Pero si voy a decirte que, si de verdad la quieres…- contestó mordiéndose un poco el labio- Aunque no seas mi persona favorita, eres quien puede hacerla feliz… y si ella lo es, yo también lo soy- finalizó dando la señal de devolverse a la habitación.

-Espera- murmuró muy bajamente el platinado- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?-

Diana se rio ante su pregunta- Porque eres un idiota y Kula es demasiado paciente- ante esto K' no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de gracia- Además a ti ante cualquier cosa tengo derecho a usar mis habilidades de combate puesto que posees las mismas… el bañero de lindo rostro, me hubiera sido un insecto-

Y con esto la mujer desapareció entre los pasillos.

_-Gracias Diana- _

Máxima, quien estaba esperando a la protectora de la peli azulada en uno de los pasillos, al verla su rostro adquirió curiosidad.

-Lo hecho está hecho- fueron sus únicas palabras satisfecha de la mini conversación.

O.O.O

Mientras tanto, en la calma habitación el dueto femenino miraba un poco de televisión.

De repente a Whip, se le presentó una idea curiosa.

-Hey Kula, ¿Qué tanto te has estado divirtiendo desde que hemos llegado?-

La peli azulada se volteó ligeramente del sillón- ¿A qué te refieres?-

Hubo un silencio pausado, en el cual la hermana del muchacho de fuego buscaba poder llegar al asunto que la inquietaba sin tener que asustar, a la voz de sus respuestas.

-Me refiero… a, cuánto has disfrutado lo que hemos estado haciendo… qué podrías estar esperando…-

-Ya entiendo- asintió Kula enderezando su cansado cuerpo- Pues, demasiado para serte muy honesta…pero-

_Te tengo justo dónde te quiero. _

Sin ningún apuro, Seirah esperó a que las palabras de la boca de la joven fueran expulsadas con el viento. Pero… de ella no salió nada.

Lo cual, la alarmó.

-¿Decías Kula?- trató de encarar con una sonrisa calma y empática.

La jovencita levantó el rostro un poco temerosa, remordiendo a más no poder sus labios y entrelazando sus delicados nudillos color nieve.

-UM… He notado que-que, K'…. él no parece entretenerse demasiado….- defendió.

Whip se reclinó nuevamente en el sillón. Al parecer, si quería respuestas jugosas y sentimentales… debería luchar por ellas.

-Eso puede ser muy cierto- alentó gesticulando una mueca de aprobación- ¿Y esto te molesta a ti en algún sentido?-

Nuevamente, el único sonido que Kula podía jurar que se escuchaba era su corazón… tenía tantas ganas de hablar con Whip sobre lo que le sucedía con su hermano… _sacar todas esas sensaciones de su odioso estómago que le estuvo jugando una buena paliza en el ring desde que llegaron al Caribe. _

_Pero… por otro lado, le parecía más seguro mantener estos asuntos románticos y "humanos" solo para ella, no quería involucrar a nadie y si obtenía una solución provendría de sus análisis. _

Sin embargo, Kula era Kula, decir la verdad estuvo y estará en sus venas.

-En realidad, sí. Me importa demasiado- contestó cerrando los ojos ante la vergüenza.

Whip gesticuló una escondida sonrisa- Kula… estamos solas, ¿crees que es buen momento para hablar sobre ello?-

La muchacha de ojos rubíes carmesí levantó una ceja- ¿Acaso la idea no te incomoda?-

-En absoluto- respondió rápidamente Whip guiñándole un ojo- Debo decir que, en mi parecer, tú y K' son una combinación tan extraordinaria y auténtica que me hace querer saber qué resultados puede tener-

Las mejillas de la adolescente tomaron un suave rosa- ¿De verdad lo crees?-

Whip se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. –Kula…déjame decirte algo…- comenzó la mujer de cabellos marrones- A pesar de que mi hermano aparente ser la persona más frívola del mundo, nosotros sabemos que muy en el fondo él no es tan así ¿cierto?-

-Muy cierto- le respondió mirando hacia el balcón.

-Pero eso no debe hacer que bajes tus esperanzas- animó acariciándole su larga cabellera- Eres una gran persona, una dulce mujercita y tienes muchas agallas para enfrentar la tormentosa personalidad que tiene K'-

-En realidad Whip- defendió Kula con una sonrisa- No me es tener agallas, es simplemente que K'… es especial, _es como un imán. _Todo el tiempo queriendo fingir que no valora la vida, cuando en realidad es capaz de sacrificar la suya por nuestro bienestar. Es una persona que ama de verdad- finalizó.

La hermana del peliblanco se quedó en silencio por unos minutos que parecieron eternos- ¿Y tú crees que una parte de ese amor K' te lo corresponde a ti?-

Kula remojó sus labios dubitativamente- Quiero creer que lo hará en algún futuro, pues no pienso darme por vencida… _no tan pronto- _

Seirah ante este comentario de seguridad abrazó a la pequeña fuertemente- ¿Sabías que eres una en un millón?-

La joven se rio ante el comentario acomodando uno de los mechones encima de su rostro- Por favor no se lo menciones a tu hermano-

Whip elevó su pulgar en signo de asentimiento.

O.O.O

A la mañana siguiente, luego de una noche de confesiones y sinceridad K' fue despertado por un pesado cuerpo encima de él.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?!…- masculló entre abriendo sus ojos- ¡MÁXIMA QUÍTATE!- vociferó al notar que su colega de batallas se hallaba plácidamente ubicado en la espalda del platinado.

El cyborg rio histéricamente- No sabía que babeabas mientras dormías. Veo que la presa de la bestia no es tan brava como aparenta-

K' apretó uno de sus puños con fuerza, como si estuviese conteniendo una llama querer esfumarse de sus yagas- TIENES. CINCO. SEGUNDOS. PARA. ESFUMARTE. DE. MI. VISTA-

-¿Cinco segundos para qué?- interrumpió Whip quien cepillaba sus dientes.

Max miró con picardía a la hermana del muchacho del fuego- El aguafiestas se queja de que estoy encima de él- explicó devolviendo su rostro a K'- No es mi culpa que no te despiertes con el sonido de mi voz. Estamos en apuros-

-Eso es cierto- dijo una voz femenina que provenía del balcón- Iremos a recorrer el centro comercial y necesitamos brazos fuertes que carguen las bolsas-

-Definitivamente no Diana, ni lo sueñes- le replicó con cierto aire de superioridad K' volviéndose a cubrir con su sábana, la cual, fue arrebatada con facilidad por su insistente hermana- Nadie pregunto tu consentimiento. Irás. Vístete-

-Qué dulce eres hermanita- finalizó el joven levantándose con desgano y rascándose la cabeza.

Kula, quien escuchaba la voz masculina y ronca del platinado se rio- _Nos espera una larga mañana- _suspiró terminándose una ración de helado de frutillas.

O.O.O

-¡SI VUELVES A DARME OTRA BOLSA CON ZAPATOS JURO QUE ME VOY A DESMAYAR!- se quejaba un cyborg con, prácticamente, cuatro bolsas en cada mano.

-Te apoyo en esta- murmuró K', quien llevaba la misma cantidad que su colega pero en ropa y accesorios.

-ARSH, no se quejen tanto- les contestó Diana palmeando sus espaldas- Hemos sido consideradas, no hemos llevado todo lo que queríamos-

Antes de que el hombre de los circuitos emitiera algún quejido más fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Seirah- Entremos aquí par de llorones, si se portan bien, pueden irse a casa y nosotras seguiremos por nuestra cuenta ¿Qué les parece?-

Ambos varones sonrieron ante el comentario, como si hubiesen encontrado una luz al final de un camino de oscuridad, pero antes de que pudieran festejar ésta los volvió a interrumpir- SIEMPRE y cuando ustedes se prueben algunas prendas-

K' miró a su hermana y levanto una ceja. Acomodando sus lentes, una sonrisa irónica salió de las comisuras de sus labios- Ni lo sueñes. No soy un niño bonito que modelará para tus gustos-

Máxima, por el contrario, no pareció disgustado ni un poco por la idea- HMM, pues a mí me vale, de todos modos necesito camisas nuevas-

-Pues entonces te quedas solo, yo me voy- finalizó K' dejando las bolsas en el suelo y volteándose con su orgullo camino a la salida cuando, alguien lo sujetó del brazo con cierta seguridad.

-Quédate- murmuró Kula buscando establecer contacto visual.

El platinado trago saliva pesadamente. _Realmente odiaba a esa niña algunas veces._

-¿Acaso tú también quieres que desfile?-

Kula soltó una risita ante el comentario- No. Ya deja los desfiles. ¿No valoras que tu hermana quiera regalarte algo?-

El resto del equipo que presenciaba la escena, permaneció en silencio esperando que si las palabras de la peli azulada servirían.

K', viendo esto y la mirada tierna y persistente al mismo tiempo de Kula no ayudaban mucho a su postura firme. Emitiendo uno de sus largos suspiros cerró los ojos haciéndose una nota mental de que, cada vez que quiera irse procurar ser más cauto de que Kula, específicamente, no lo vea.

Ante esto el resto del grupo sonrió grandemente- Entonces nos dividiremos en grupos-

-Yo voy con Max y K'- anunció Kula colocándose en medio del dueto masculino.

-Bien, como quieras- le respondió Diana acariciando maternalmente su mejilla- Si alguna prenda te gusta no dudes en avisarme-

La joven de los cabellos azules sonrió ante el comentario y asintió partiendo en el sentido contrario que las mujeres se habían ido.

O.O.O

-¿Piensas que Kula no tendrá problemas en entrar a las tiendas de ropa dado por cómo son K' y Máxima?- preguntó Diana con cierta intriga mientras se miraba al espejo del cambiador.

-En realidad creo que va a ser mucho más divertido- contestó Whip con cierta gracia- Esos dos con Kula al mando dudo que puedan tener autoridad-

-Creo que tienes razón- agregó Diana uniéndose a la risa de su amiga.

_Mientras tanto…_

-WOW, que bien luces tío Max- halagó Kula mirando como una camisa de color mostaza hacia su magia en el cuerpo robusto del cyborg.

-¿De verdad lo crees? Quiero lucirla mañana en una fiesta que promociona el hotel y conseguirme algunas chicas- justificó diciendo esto último con cierto tono atractivo.

K' rodó sus ojos ante el comentario de su amigo, a lo cual no paso desapercibido.

-¿Qué tal si te conseguimos una a ti K'?- preguntó Máxima tomando a su colega del brazo de forma que no huyera como siempre solía hacerlo.

-¿¡Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! No necesito ropa nueva-

Kula quien iba detrás opinaba distinto- Yo creo que sí, yo te ayudaré-

Luego de un par de vueltas, miradas en colores y modelos y precios quedaron en total cinco camisas dignas para lucirse en el abdomen del platinado.

-Veamos la primera- anunció Máxima, quien esperaba a la salida del peli blanco.

Desde el otro lado de la cortina K', _odiaba admitirlo… pero la ropa le gustaba. _

Sin embargo, decidió ocultar esto y salió con indiferencia.

-WOW ¡sí que luces elegante viejo!- comentó el cyborg golpeándolo traviesamente en el hombro.

Kula por el otro lado, decidió mirar hacia otro lado. _K' se veía realmente apuesto… no pudo evitar ver como ese azul eléctrico hacia su magia resaltando el color de sus interesantes ojos. _

Por supuesto que el hombre de cabellos cortos marrones notó esto, sin embargo Kula no era K', por lo tanto no iba a molestarla.

_Bueno, tal vez un poco sí. _

-¿Tú qué opinas princesa?-

La peli azulada devolvió la mirada tratando de ocultar el pequeño rubor intruso en sus mejillas- N-No le queda mal-

K' enarcó una ceja ante el comentario- En fin, me llevo todas y fin del asunto-

-Entonces es hora de buscarte algo a ti- dirigió Máxima cruzado de brazos mirando a la jovencita.

-Como les guste. No quiero que entren a un local de ropa femenina si no lo desean-

-Oh no te preocupes por nosotros- contestó rápidamente el cyborg rodeando con un brazo a su amigo- Estaremos más que bien-

Bien fueron dichas estas palabras se dirigieron a una grande tienda de variadas para jovencitas maduras.

Kula se dirigió instantáneamente hacia los vestidos sin fijarse si los muchachos iban siguiéndola.

Un hermoso strapless magenta con un ajustado cinturón negro llamó su atención.

Con delicada finura, paso sus dedos sobre la tela. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al imaginarse cómo podría lucir en él. _–Tal vez podría lucir muy bien, y llamar la atención de K'- _

-Oye chica, eso podría hacerle justicia a tu figura- dijo por atrás Máxima dándole un suave codazo.

La joven se sonrojó un poco- E-Eh tal v-vez, no lo sé…- titubeó sintiéndose descubierta.

-Oh vamos pruébatelo-

Kula sonrió ante la motivación de su amigo y junto con éste, tomo un par de vestidos más en diferentes tonalidades de verde, celeste y rojo con sus cortes y texturas.

Pasados unos minutos tras el vestidor, al salir la joven K' se dio cuenta de algo.

_Odiaba dos cosas: El color rojo y magenta. Y odiaba a la pubertad en sí._

Al salir Kula, el hombre mitad robot chifló amistosamente- Pues mírate nada más jovencita-

-No digas eso tío Max, me haces sentir rara- respondió cubriéndose los hombros- ¿Me veo rara?-

-Le cedo la palabra a mi compañero de modas- gesticuló el cyborg cruzándose de brazos.

K' fulminó a Máxima con la mirada y luego se cruzó con los ojos curiosos de la peli azulada y trago levemente un poco de saliva- _Vamos K' tú puedes hacerlo. Mantente firme- _se trató de decir mientras evitaba a toda costa dejarse llevar por sus palabras- No luce mal en ti- fueron sus únicas palabras.

La sonrisa de Kula se desvaneció un poco ante la sequedad de su voz.

_Sin embargo ¿acaso que podría esperar? K' era K' y, su manera de ser no cambiaría tan repentinamente solo por el simple hecho de que podría lucir bien. _

-Oh. Bueno… gracias- respondió dignándose a meterse nuevamente tras las cortinas.

Una vez que lo hizo Max miró con cierto repudio a su amigo.

-¿Y a ti qué?-

El hombre robusto permaneció callado y se cruzó de brazos levantando una ceja.

K' comprendió el mensaje inmediatamente para su desgracia y gruñó- ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?!-

-Lo que verdaderamente quieres decir- fueron sus simples palabras antes de ser interrumpido por el zumbido de su celular.

El platinado desvió la mirada, pues sabía que si existía una persona que podía leer todos sus pensamientos a pesar de las bromas y lo demás era Máxima, y mantener contacto visual con él era dejarse leer como un libro abierto.

Sin embargo, antes de poder seguir pensando en ello sintió el ruido de las cortinas abrirse nuevamente revelando a la criatura más hermosa que K' podría haber visto alguna vez en su corta vida.

_OH DEMONIOS._

Kula sonrió de la forma más tímida y dulce que antes había hecho- Pensé que… Max seguía aquí- contestó- Quería que me ayudara con el cierre de este vestido, no puedo subírmelo del todo-

K' se quedó callado mientras sus ojos viajaban por el cuerpo de la joven.

_La forma en el que ese vestido enmarcaba su pequeña cintura y ensanchaban sus torneadas piernas producto de años de combate. _

_Detestaba ser un hombre en algunos momentos…_

No supo en qué momento sus ojos volvieron a tomar conexión con los de Kula.

-Si quieres yo te ayudo- trató de decir lo más sencillamente posible, pero parecía que su voz no acordaba con él.

La joven de los cabellos azulinos lo miró con cierta incredulidad y a la vez un poco de vergüenza.

-E-Este… ¿estás seguro de que no tienes problema?-

El negó con la cabeza fingiendo su certeza, cuando en realidad podría poner en peligro sus "impulsos".

Y verdaderamente no quería repetir el incidente de la hamaca, cuando casi se dejó llevar por la incertidumbre de conocer la textura de sus labios.

Kula gesticuló una mueca de asentimiento y le indicó que se acercara hacia el cambiador con cierto nerviosismo.

-Es aquí- le indicó corriéndose su cabellera para demostrar una pequeña parte del cierre de espalda todavía abierta.

K' cerró la cortina y luchando contra sus dedos temblorosos los colocó en el cierre del vestido, notó que estaba un poco duro y no quería ceder con facilidad.

-Te lo dije, no era fácil- le dijo entre risas tratándose de estirarse para facilitarle el trabajo al platinado.

-Tienes razón- le respondió colocándose contra la pared y forjándolo un poco más.

Entre unos forcejeos más el vestido logró ceder y subió abruptamente haciendo que el cuerpo de Kula se chocara con el de K'.

-D-DISCULPAME- contestó con la el rostro enrojecido a más no poder volteándose para ver su rostro.

K' apretó su puño. _Si permanecía allí se iba a volver loco, y no podría contenerse más._

Pero la cercanía de la joven se estaba haciendo cada vez más inevitable que hasta podía sentir su aliento a vainilla tan característico.

Tratando de volver a la realidad sacudió su cabeza- No te preocupes- dijo evitando contacto visual.

_Pero se estaba volviendo imposible._

Sin desearlo por sí mismo devolvió sus ojos azules grisáceos encontrarse con los intensos carmesí.

Y lentamente se inclinó hacia ella rozando sus manos con las de ella.

_Sabía que debía detenerse, pero sus sentimientos retenidos le estaban ganando por mucho. _

-K'…- murmuró buscando la razón en sus ojos.

Pero parecía no poder encontrarla… -Debo estar volviéndome loca- pensó- Pareciera como si él… como si…-

_-Luces muy hermosa- _le suspiró dejándola contra la pared.

El rostro de Kula adquirió si era posible, un nuevo color rojizo. Su respiración se hizo tan pausada que parecía que K' podría si quería descifrar cuando inhalaba y exhalaba.

_Todo alrededor de ambos se había nublado, eran Él y Ella. _

-G-gracias- murmuró sujetando las manos del platinado, quien no rompía el contacto visual.

Lentamente K' se inclinó dando claro su mensaje de lo que quería hacer al que, la peli azulina captó rápidamente.

Sus labios estaban a centímetros, cuando la voz del cyborg tomó sonido detrás de las cortinas.

-¿Muchachos? ¿Dónde están?-

Los ojos del joven se desorbitaron ante la voz que lo devolvió a la realidad.

Abruptamente retiró sus manos de las de la joven y se alejó.

Pudo notar como Kula también pareció ser devuelta a su eje y tosió incómodamente- Ya salimos tío Max, K' me estaba a-a-ayudando con una prenda-

Esperaron a recibir alguna respuesta curiosa, pero sorprendentemente recibieron una risa cómplice- Whip y Diana nos están esperando para irnos. Así que los espero afuera del local tortolos-

Y con ello se fue volviendo a reinar el silencio de las cuatro paredes.

Kula fue la primera en hablar- K' yo…-

Pero fue silenciada por sus poderosas y suaves manos rodearle la boca evitando que de éstas saliera alguna palabra- SHH… no hablaremos de esto- decidió.

La princesa del hielo permaneció callada, tratando de procesar las palabras del muchacho.

_¿Acaso él quería que olvidara lo que acababa de pasar? ¡¿Cómo podría hacer eso?! ¿Cómo poder borrarse así como si nada de su memoria la forma en que sus manos se adueñaron por unos segundos de ella misma? La forma en que sus ojos se unieron comunicándose respuestas que con palabras temían. ¿Cómo poder olvidarse del hecho que casi…casi se besan?_

Un poco adolorida cerró los ojos y asintió, signo que al K' no pasó desapercibido.

Y reconoció en ese momento que era un completo idiota.

Acarició por última vez su mejilla y colocándose sus lentes se dignó a murmurar un "esperaré afuera".

Una vez que el peli blanco salió del lugar se miró en el espejo y resignada se cambió.

O.O.O

Una vez en el hotel no sólo Máxima notó que algo raro estaba sucediendo entre ambos jóvenes.

Se miraron un par de veces y decidieron con la mirada esperar un poco más para ver qué sucedería.

El resto de la tarde pasó dentro del todo normal. Kula permaneció en la pileta disfrutando de los chapuzones y de ricos helados, Whip gozó de Diana de la playa y el sol mientras Máxima platicaba con sus amigos del bar.

Faltaba K'.

El platinado se hallaba reposando en el balcón de la habitación con la mirada sumida en el horizonte.

Trataba de no mirar cualquier cosa que hiciera acordarle a Kula y a los eventos sucedidos al mediodía.

_¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Por qué accedió a ayudarla en primer lugar? ¿Acaso el no sabía de las consecuencias que podría tener sus repentinas acciones?_

_Odiaba ser humano algunas veces. Odiaba confundirse y verse incapaz de dominarse. _

_¿No era el famoso K' Dash: El temeroso, El invencible? _

Emitiendo un largo suspiro giró su rostro hacia el mar, tan cristalino que parecía relucir con el brillo del sol, transparente y lleno de vida. Único y atractivo para cualquier ser.

_Podía compararlo a Ku-_

-Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo- se reprimió endureciendo uno de sus puños.

Tal vez necesitaba una buena ducha y una siesta para dejar de pensar en ella.

_Pero lo más seguro sería que lo perseguiría en sus sueños._

O.O.O

Una voz femenina acompañada de unos ligeros sacudones lo despertó.

Entreabriendo y cerrando los ojos visualizó los ojos mieles de su hermana y una mueca divertida- Arriba hermanito durmiente. A Max le avisaron de una fiesta de gala como regalo por su aniversario de éxitos-

K' permaneció adormilado un poco más hasta que se permitió levantarse y vestirse correspondidamente.

Al hacerlo, al abrir la puerta se topó con quien hace un par de minutos estuvo en su mundo.

Kula lo miró por el espejo y bajo la vista.

Para la desgracia de K' se había colocado el vestido rojo, que parecía que en la noche adquiría mucho más poder. Su cuello se veía sutilmente decorado con una gargantilla con un corazón rojo y aros que hacían juego. Su cabellera seguía suelta pero acompañada por una pequeña rosa que sujetaba una parte del mismo.

_Irónicamente ella estaba pensando lo mismo._

De todas las camisas que se había comprado, la azul eléctrica era su perdición.

Y como si el mundo hubiese conspirado en su contra, él se la había colocado.

De camisa atractiva y pantalones negros que connotaban piernas, no hacía falta agregar que su cabello parecía especialmente sedoso y, sus ojos relucían con la luz del lugar.

La joven tragó saliva- Yo ya me iba- murmuró saliendo del lugar por al lado de él y cerrándole la puerta.

El resto del equipo simuló no haber visto lo sucedido y esperaron a la llegada de la fiesta.

O.O.O

Luego de la cena y un pequeño discurso de los dueños del hotel, las bolas de disco bajaron y la música abundó en el bello salón de gala.

En las primeras horas Kula se la pasó bailando con Max; divirtiéndose y así poder olvidarse de los problemas con su corazón y mente.

Whip y Diana parecían completamente sumidas en charlas con otras mujeres, se reían y brindaban por la vida al parecer.

_K' se sentía por un lado orgulloso por el progreso que había hecho su equipo._

_Luego de tantas batallas, combates y jefes que intentaron acabar con la humanidad lograron comenzar una nueva etapa, aquella que tuvieron que haber tenido, pero se les fue arrebatada… _

_Era tiempo de cobrar todo el tiempo perdido._

Sin embargo, el parecía no encajar con ello. Y eso le molestaba.

_Estaba acostumbrado al sentirse solo a pesar de no estarlo._

Así que decidió hacer lo mejor que sabía.

_Ser invisible y observador desde su escondite. Porque allí podría ser él mismo. _

Sin avisar tomando lo poco que le quedaba de su cóctel salió del lugar decidido a estar en el balcón de la habitación. Amaba ese lugar, le traía paz la belleza de las estrellas, el brillo particular de la luna que parecía escuchar todos sus deseos y sus promesas. La forma en la que el mar parecía entender su estado de ánimo.

Como obra del destino, alguien estaba pensando lo mismo.

Mientras K' parecía estar disfrutando de la esencia marina y de la noche, el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo despertó de su armonía.

Sus ojos se abrieron al notar quién era.

Los de ella también.

Se miraron unos segundos.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

**No tenía pensado hacerlo tan largo…**

**Pero estoy recompensando el tiempo perdido hasta el siguiente fin de semana que pueda escribir, lo cual es muy probable ^^**

**Resumí muchas cosas, y cambié de parecer en algunas ideas. **

**Sin embargo el hilo de la historia seguirá siendo la misma.**

**PD: Agradezco INFINITAMENTE las reviews, me deshago en sonrisas :3**

**Probablemente iniciaré otra historia una vez que termine esta. **

**Estará basada en más acción y combate (: (cosa que me será un reto) **

**En fin, me retiro y disculpen nuevamente la demora, los libros no se leen solos :( **

**Besos! :D y buena semana! **


End file.
